paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet Database
Background Initialising... ... Verifying Authentication. ... Authentication Successful. Starfleet Database Uplink Successful. Welcome back, Commander. ---- Personnel of the Atomic Kingdom of China all have varying degrees of access to the Kingdom's information. As with any other power around the world, Atomic China has classified information that it guards zealously. In charge of this task of protecting the Atomic Kingdom's secrets is an entity known as Starfleet Database, responsible for monitoring and regulating the flow and storage of information. Virtually every piece of information pertaining to the Atomic Chinese passes through this central clearing house of data, ranging from reports coming from overseas spy networks to the test results of new weapons. The centrepiece of Starfleet Database is Memory Zhǔ Yào, an underground facility located in an old coal mine and Starfleet Database's primary information storage facility. The inside of it is crammed full of Jade databanks, vital secrets etched into the Jade blocks by ultraviolet rays. The vast majority of Atomic China's knowledge is stored here, and apart from the vast banks of Jade based storage, the facility is also home to the clones and eunuchs who are responsible for making sure that this vast repository of data runs smoothly. There are, of course, secondary facilities as a precaution should the facility be destroyed somehow, and information deemed important is also being copied to the Chinese starships in orbit, to be taken with the fleet when they leave. The information it contains obviously includes the blueprints for the more advanced and exotic of the Kingdom's weapons and technology. Anyone with the requisite authorisation and communications equipment should be able to access this information from Zhǔ Yào. A chain of relay satellites means that this information can be transmitted to anywhere on the planet, even they happen to be on the opposite side of the globe at the time. However, even with all the relay satellites in the world, there is a severe limitation on Zhǔ Yào's capacities, imposed on it by the limitations of people who run it. The requests for information are staggering; even when a clone has been conditioned to the task, there is only so many channels it can manage at any one time. In the case of bases, this was frustrating, as any blueprinted structure or piece of equipment that was not already included in the databanks of that base's existing structures had to be requested for from Starfleet Database every time one wanted to produce said item; the information couldn't be stored within any of the base's databanks due to severely limited space; most structures only dedicate a small portion of their volume to Jade databanks, due to the space being needed for all the other machinery and whatnot. A supplementary system was thus introduced to rectify the problem. Duplicator blueprints were created for a structure that would consist almost entirely of Jade databank upon Jade databank, with terminals for clones operating the structure and a heavily encrypted communications array for communication with Starfleet Database. The structures received the rather unimaginative name of Starfleet Databases. As their Jade databanks would be empty, it would be possible to download information and store it. Downloading could take a considerable amount of time, but once the data for a particular piece of technology has been downloaded, there would be no more need to source Memory Zhǔ Yào every time said data is needed for a particular task. Thanks to this system, it is no longer necessary to wait several minutes every time one needs the blueprints for an advanced defensive turret (as they only have to download it the first time), and the strain on clone operators has also been reduced considerably, which has allowed the Atomic Kingdom to transfer out a number of clone personnel to serve in other tasks. Category:Buildings